


Shaving it

by thehopelesswriter



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Barnes - Freeform, Bucky - Freeform, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Innuendo, Reader Insert, SEBASTIAN - Freeform, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Smut, Stan - Freeform, innuendos, smutty theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehopelesswriter/pseuds/thehopelesswriter
Summary: Sebastian decides it’s time to shave his beard off but the reader is not so okay with it.





	Shaving it

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a drabble with your idea, feel free to comment on the most recent chapter and let me know! also, any kind of feedback or your opinion is always appreciated! x

The warm water surrounded your body as you laid in the large bath, a smell of lavender filling your nostrils thanks to the candles you had lighted, enjoying the view of your boyfriend Sebastian. A white towel hanging dangerously low around his narrow hips as his eyes stayed focus on the mirror in front of him as he began to trim his beard before he was going to shave it off completely. 

“Why do you have to shave it?” you asked curiously as you relaxed, a foam created on top of the water.

“It’s too long. Why?” Sebastian turned at you with a raised eyebrow and a black trimmer in his hand, droplets of water decorating his chest, “You like it this way? Me looking like a lumberjack?” 

“First of all, you don’t look like a lumberjack…yet,” you raised one finger, pointing at him and moving on your side, resting your head on the edge of the bathtub, “and actually…yes, I do like it like that.” 

Sebastian smirked as your cheeks redden a little for no reason at all. He loved how you responded to him even when he was not touching you, how affectionate you were towards him, loving him like no one else did before. 

“You like it that long?” he looked back in the mirror, observing the way he looked in a beard, deciding whether to keep it or not. 

“Y’know what they say,” you shrugged, “the bigger the better.” 

He couldn’t help but grin, turning to you and walking over to you. To be on the same eye level with you, he had to crouch down, the towel on his hips raising a little, exposing more of his enviable thighs. 

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah,” you extended your arm, drawing circles on his cheek, following the line of his beard, “and I like how thick it is too.”

There was a moment of silence as your eyes connected, Seb’s slightly confused while yours hold a pinch of mischief in them.

“Are we still talking about my beard or…”

“Of course we are!” your voice raised a little as you splash him with water, “you perv.”

Seb couldn’t help himself but laugh at your face as you pretended to be disgusted but failed miserably, smiling at him as he returned to the mirror.

“Okay, you won, love,” he grabbed the trimmer, “it’s staying but I’m still gonna trim it.” 

“As long as you’re not gonna trim other things, we’re good, babe,” you winked at him, blowing a kiss as he watched you through the mirror with a beautiful wide smile decorating his handsome face. 


End file.
